1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hiker's day pack and more particularly pertains to storing and organizing supplies for outdoor day trips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of backpacks is known in the prior art. More specifically, backpacks heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of carrying a plurality of items are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,560 to Herman a utility bag system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,117 to Calton discloses a backpack cooler construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,640 to Geiben discloses a hiker's back pack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,450 to Mahvi et al. discloses a infant care bag.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,578 to Bell discloses a backpack for hikers.
In this respect, the hiker's day pack according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing and organizing supplies for outdoor day trips.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved hiker's day pack which can be used for storing and organizing supplies for outdoor day trips. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.